That Girl in the Red Dress
by SiriuslyHot
Summary: Sophie goes to an annual New Years Eve dance at Foxfire, where everything changes. That's about all I can tell you ;) Don't read it if you don't ship it!
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch!"

"Sorry," Biana said, still pulling painfully on my hair. She had claimed that I needed lots of help in the fashion department, so she was definitely "helping" me get ready (more like treating me like a doll and doing everything for me).

"I don't understand why we have to dress up just to celebrate the New Year, anyway," I said, trying to focus on something other than my screaming scalp.

Biana huffed, yanking extra hard, and replied, "I don't understand why you dread putting on the occasional dress and, for once, trying to look nice."

"Maybe I wouldn't, if it didn't always require this much pain!" I shot back.

"Oh, Sophie, Sophie, Sophie, you have much to learn," Biana said, clicking her tongue.

I rolled my eyes.

"Lesson number one: Looking beautiful does not feel beautiful."

"No kidding," I said, grimacing as I felt some bobby pins scrape my skin. "Just finish my hair, okay?"

After a few tugs and an occasional muttered "sorry," Biana announced, "All done!"

I craned my neck to look back at her. "Really? Took you long enough!"

"I think I am. Let's see. Hair, dress, shoes…" she trailed off, counting them on her fingers. "I think you're finally presentable!"

I made a face at her and stood up, wobbling on my heels. "Pretty please, can I wear flats or something? I'm already going to end up tripping over the hem of my dress, I don't need to worry about rolling an ankle, too."

"I don't know." Biana wrinkled her perfect nose while going through her shoe closet. "I _guess_ you could look passable in these." She held out a pair of beautiful, glass-like flats that sparkled like, well, sparkles.

"Okay, first off, I'll break them. Next, isn't that sort of cliche? I mean, it's totally Cinderella! Last, those look like medieval torture devices for feet."

"Well, you seem to have forgotten that you are in the Elven world now, Sophie Foster," Biana said, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Meaning, no, you will not break them. They are unbreakable! I have no idea what your second reason was, but the slippers are perfectly comfortable."

I groaned, almost positive that the shoes would end up cutting my feet at the end of the night. _Well, better than heels_ , I thought as I slipped them on.

"Comfy, no?" Biana asked, smiling. I nodded grudgingly. As soon as I had put them on, I felt like I was walking on clouds.

"Now am I allowed to look in the mirror?" I asked. Biana, being the girly-girl she is, absolutely refused to let me see myself until she was done. "The finished project," she had said, "is much more enjoyable and surprising if you don't see the process."

"Oh," I said, not quite really catching why I couldn't have just looked at myself _while_ I was being redone. I mean, isn't it a right or something about being able to look in a mirror whenever you want? Well, maybe not, but it should be.

"Go ahead," Biana said, stepping to the side. I walked up to the mirror and gasped. You know those T.V. shows where they totally change a person? I felt like that.

Biana had chosen a simple ruby gown that reached my toes and complimented my brown eyes. It had an open back that dipped to the midway point of my spine with thin straps that curled over my shoulders and looped around my neck, creating a delicate halter. It pronounced curves I didn't even know I had and made me look much older than 16. My long hair was swept into a beautiful French braid. Who whudda thunk that so much pain could result in this!

"Biana, people are gonna be like, 'Who's that girl in the red dress? And where's Sophie?'" I said, twirling to get the full effect. "Plus, when I go back to Foxfire on Monday, everybody's going to recognize me and say, 'what happened to you?'"

"Pff, no," Biana said, waving her hand at me. "You're naturally beautiful, you just don't try and show it. That's why most of the boys at Foxfire are head-over-heels for you."

"I dunno," I muttered, turning to face the fashionista next to me. "You know, you're not so bad-looking yourself." I waggled my eyebrows, making Biana giggle.

"I guess not." She turned to examine herself in the mirror before giving her reflection a frown "I just feel like a certain _someone_ just doesn't notice, if you know what I mean."

"Ooh," I said, stroking my imaginary beard and putting on a "confused" face, even though I was pretty sure I knew who the boy was. I stopped abruptly, gasped, and whirled to face Biana. "Is it (cue dramatic pause) Keefe?"

"NO," she said, rolling her eyes. "I got over him _years_ ago. You can have him."

For some reason, that comment made me blush. "I don't want him!"

"Oh, really?" Now it was Biana questioning me about my love life.

"Oh, no, no, missy, we are not going down that road. We are going to sit down and talk about your little comment," I said sassily. I whirled around and roughly plopped her down on the bed.

"Hey!" Biana protested, swiping my hands away. "You're going to mess up my hair!"

"Well, you're probably going to mess up my social life by the makeover you just gave me, so I don't care."

"Harsh," she pouted.

"Soooooo, who is this 'some -"

"GIRLS!" Della's voice drifted up the stairs, interrupting my interrogation. "Time to go!"

Biana flounced by me, grinning, and I scowled at her. "You may be off the hook for now, but I will _not_ forget about this!" Grumbling, I followed her, momentarily forgetting that I had a long dress on, and tripped. Luckily, I caught myself before I majorly face-planted. Unluckily, I caught myself on Fitz's' arm.

"Woah, there," Biana's older brother said, reaching out to steady me. I swiped his hands away, furious at my clumsiness. Part of my brain recognized how handsome Fitz looked in his dress clothes, but only a little sliver. I used to have a _huge_ crush on him, but now he's more like an older brother. This made it sort of weird when I realized he was staring at me. Yep, I was so kicking Biana's butt for convincing me to let her redo my person.

I sighed. "Your sister decided to give me a makeover and chose one of the longest dresses I've ever worn. I told her, being a klutz and all, I would trip over it, but she refused to let me change."

Fitz snapped out of his thoughts, cast me a lopsided grin and said, "Um, yeah. That's Biana for you."

"Lucky for me, she didn't force me to wear pumps, or else I would probably end up breaking my face _and_ my ankles."

Fitz laughed and we made our way down the stairs, talking about school and next year. Since Fitz was in his second-to-last year at Foxfire, he had to decide what to do the rest of his life (which is insanely long… I'm still getting used to the whole "immortal" thing).

"Gosh, what took you so long?" Biana asked, hands on her hips, when we reached the Leapmaster.

"Well," I said, dragging out the "e" sound, "I tripped on my dress hem, which, thanks to _somebody,_ is much too long." I looked pointedly at Biana, who appeared unconcerned.

"Oh, Sophie, you look marvelous!"

I turned around to find Fitz' and Biana's mom, who pulled me into a hug. I smiled.

"Hi, Della."

"Come _on,_ Mom! We're probably going to be late," Biana complained, tugging on Della's beautiful midnight-blue dress.

"Hey," I said, just realizing something. "Where's Alden?"

"Oh, he's going to meet us there. He said he's off dealing with some work-related thing," Della replied, ignoring Biana's pleas.

"Really, we should get going," Fitz said, interrupting my conversation with his mom.

"Where even is this party, anyway?" I asked, stepping onto the Leapmaster platform.

"Foxfire, you dummy!" Biana said, calling down the crystal.

I crossed my arms, and we were whisked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**G'day! Sorry that not much happened in that last chapter... had to start somewhere, right? Anyway, I'll keep it brief, but I want to thank everyone who has taken a little time out of their day to read, and even comment on, my story. You make me feel really special. I'm serious! (haha, :) but siriusly bro) When I read those first three wonderful comments, it posi-tute-ly made my day! Which is good, because I started school after having two weeks off today and really needed a pick-me-up. :)**

 **FYI, I may not update really often... I have school, then gymnastics til 7:30 pm 4 days a week :| I'll really try, though!**

 **Random note: does anyone think that Keefe is like Sirius? Eh? No? He certainly has the looks. Well, let's be real, not as attractive as moi ;) Also, he's very mischievous**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SETTING OR ANYTHING KOTLC! :( sadly... P.S. Shannon Messenger needs to write faster! I am dying over here! NEED. *gasp* FIFTH. *wheeze* BOOK!**

 **Enjoy! (or don't, whatever floats your boat)**

The Vackers and I landed in the school among about a dozen people. I looked around and relaxed, seeing that everyone was just as fancy as me.

"Come on," Biana said, tugging my wrist. Nearly tripping over my dress again, I followed.

We stopped in front of the gym, Biana pulling me to the side. "Just warning you, it's probably going to be crazy in there. It's for students only, so there are no adults to keep kids in line, so to speak." I nodded, a bit nervous.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

My friend yanked open the door and I winced, loud music bombarding my eardrums. She and I slipped in, avoiding a giggling trio of girls and a pair of students from our grade that were, um, very enamoured with each other. I glanced at Biana, a little traumatized, but she just pulled me deeper into the party.

I looked around, amazed at the transformation of the gymnasium. The walls were somehow covered with glimmering deep blue fabric, which made the room look like the night sky, and twinkling lights flashed everywhere, providing just enough light to see. Tables lined the edges of the area, laden with all kinds of food and drink while the front of the room was devoted to speakers, out of which oozed a melody. As a result of taking my gaze off of my feet, I stumbled again, this time using Biana as a stabilizer so I wouldn't fall.

We eventually made it to our little friend group, which consisted of Keefe, Fitz (I have no idea how he got there before us), Marella, Dex, and occasionally Jensi. I felt sort of, okay, _totally,_ awkward, seeing that I was basically the center of attention with my new "fashion" and all.

"Hi guys," I said loudly. The music was blaring, and in order for us to actually hear each other, you basically have to yell.

"Hi!" Jensi was practically a jackhammer, he was bouncing so much.

"Did you have a field day on coffee or something?" I asked. Of course, my joke was lost on the lot of them because they didn't even know what coffee was.

"What's coffee?" Biana was the first to ask.

"It's a human thing," I replied, waving a hand. "Not important."

We just stood there stiffly, except for Jensi, who jittered stiffly.

"So…" Keefe broke the silence. Only then did I realize that he had been unnaturally quiet.

"Can we dance now?" Jensi blurted out, unable to hold his energy in for much longer.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he said, "What? I've been waiting for this all day!"

Fitz, Marella, Biana, and I shrugged. Finally back to his old self, Keefe screamed, "Hell, yeah! Come on, Foster," and yanked me away. I stumbled after him, almost tripping over my dress before bunching it up with my hand that wasn't being nearly ripped off by Keefe. There seemed to be a lot of pulling of the Sophie happening.

He finally let go, turning around to face me.

I glared at him and rubbed my wrist, contemplating my next move. I finally admitted, "I can't dance."

Keefe looked at me with mock surprise. "What?! The Mysterious Miss F doesn't know how to dance?"

"Correction: Can't."

"Well, it's easy. It's sort of like, um, well, I guess you just…" He trailed off into silence. A few moments later, he said, "One cannot simply describe dancing! One just must do!"

I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous goofball dancing, surprisingly well, in front of me.

"It's not that hard," he said, grabbing my hands and tugging them back and forth, making me spin one way, then the other. I giggled, my dress twirling around me. Keefe whistled.

"Some snazzy shoes you got there, Foster," he remarked. I nodded, agreeing.

"You wouldn't believe it, but they are so comfortable! Biana said they were the only ones that I could wear that weren't heels."

"Ah, yes. We wouldn't want our Foster spraining her ankle now, would we?"  
I pulled back and smacked him on the arm. He fake-pouted, and I couldn't help thinking how adorable he looked. Just then, a waltz came on, making Keefe's face light up.

"You know how to slow dance, right? That detention with Lady Belva was the worst," Keefe said, shuddering. I shrugged, knowing that I would either step in his toes or end up tripping.

Keefe swept me closer to him and placed his hand on my waist, the other intertwined with mine. I rested my arm on his shoulder.

We glided around, Keefe's steps graceful and easy-going, mine forced. I purposefully trod on his feet, grinning.

"Gosh, Foster, you need to lighten up a bit," Keefe said. He thought for a moment, then said, "And stop stepping on my feet."

"No and no."

"Oh, c'mon."

"No."

"I'll make you."

"How?"

"Like this!" Keefe suddenly pinched my side, making me laugh.

"Still no," I managed through my giggles.

Suddenly, Keefe swept me up, bridal style, and tickled me even more. I screeched, causing the people around us to look at Keefe and I.

"Stop, stop!" I shrieked.

Keefe just grinned. "Not until you loosen up."

"Never! Now put me down!"

"No." Keefe shifted my position in his arms and started walking.

"Hey. Hey! Where are you taking me?" I demanded, squirming.

"Somewhere," Keefe said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Keefe!" I screamed, smacking him on the shoulder. "Put. Me. Down!"

"Not until you loosen up," he repeated.

"Fine, fine, I'll 'loosen up'," I said, putting air quotes around "loosen up." "Just put me down!"

"No," Keefe said, smiling and pushing open the door.

"Keefe," I said, a warning note in my voice. He just kept walking through the halls.

I tried everything, I really did! I pleaded, threatened, and fought, all to no avail. Well, maybe I didn't try _that_ hard. I sort of liked the feeling of being in Keefe's strong arms. **Aww! K, back to the story**

When I finally stopped struggling, exhausted, I noticed that we were nearing the exit.

"Seriously, **(hah)** where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere," he repeated. He turned around and pushed the door open with his back.

I shivered a little as the chilly air brushed my bare arms and back. Keefe, feeling my discomfort, pulled me closer to his chest and I blushed.

"Almost there," he said, his breath coming out in a white puff, making him look like a little dragon.

"You know, I can walk myself."

"Yes, but you'd probably trip and end up having to go to visit Elwin."

"Valid argument, but I can still attempt to stay upright," I said, scowling.

"No."

"Excuse me? Did you just refuse my request?" I asked, mock hurt.

"Yes, my queen, I did," Keefe replied, playing along.

"I think, as part of the Foster Fan Club, you should heed my every command," I said, straightening up and trying to look as royal in his arms as possible.

"Is that so? In that case, ask me again," Keefe said, a sly smile flitting across his lips.

"Please, Sir Sencen, would be so kind as to put me down?" I asked formally.

"Well, since you said 'please'..."

I shifted my position, readying to jump to the ground (he was much taller than me, so I had to actually jump).

"No."

I huffed indignantly.

"Anyway, we're here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello AMA-ZHANG readers! (ha ha) Sorry, it's just that puns are SIRIUSLY awesome! K, I'm done. Or, shall I say, posiDONE! ;) Just wanted to say I love you guys so much! You make me smile every time I think of you reading what** ** _I_** **wrote and actually liking it :))))) I'm trying not to be cheesy, but everything I'm saying is SO TRUE!**

 **Reviewers: Thank you sosososososo much for all of your AMAZING AWESOME AWE-INSPIRING BEAUTIFUL MAGNIFICENT STUNNING WONDROUS WONDERFUL RAD comments! YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL! Love you all to pieces! :D 3 You inspire me**

 **P.S. Sassy di Angelo, thank you so much, _YOU_ ARE AMAZING (and so is your username!)**

 **ON WITH THE STORY! (oh yeah, I don't own anything... only over 100 books! Yeah, yeah, call me a nerd. But it takes one to know one, buddy)**

"Go on," Keefe said, gesturing to the moss hanging in front of me. I had never really took notice of this place. It was just off of campus, and was very, I don't know, normal. All there was to see was some moss hanging between two rocks. I shrugged and pushed through the soft green curtain.

"Wow," I breathed, finally looking around at my surroundings. Keefe had (rudely) took me to one of the most beautiful places I've been to. In front of me was a secluded little natural nook covered with lichen, creating crude cushions. A small waterfall trickled down one wall and ended in a smooth, sparkling pond. I looked up and saw the stars winking back down at me. I couldn't help but think that in the human world, a place like this would have been wiped out in seconds.

I studied Keefe, who studied me. He looked sort of... Worried?

"Why'd you bring me here?" I asked quietly.

"Well, you seemed, erm, I felt that you were sort of overwhelmed, and I always come to here when I need a break, and I thought you might like it..." Keefe rambled, trailing off. Keefe? Being awkward? What?

I snickered a little, then started full-out laughing.

"What?" Keefe demanded, startled at my sudden change in mood.

"It's just," I gasped out, " _you!_ "

"What about me?"

"You're never like this!"

"Like what?" You didn't have to be an Empath to tell that Keefe was getting annoyed.

I gulped down air, trying to stop my giggling fit. After a few moments, I got myself under control.

"You're always so smooth and, um, not like this," I said, struggling to find words.

"Like what?" Keefe repeats, though in a less agitated tone.

"Awkward," I stated solemnly, then grinned.

"I still don't understand what's so funny about that!" he said, pink brushing across his cheeks.

This time I was the one to smirk. "You wouldn't understand."

"Of course I wouldn't," Keefe said, sarcasm dripping off of his words.

I stayed silent, instead looking around at my (noticeably) beautiful surroundings again. I walked over to the edge of the pond and slipped off one shoe to dip my toes in the water.

"I wouldn't do that," Keefe warned, amusement evident in his voice.

"Why?" I asked, inching my foot closer to the water.

"Oh, it's nothing."

I looked at him suspiciously, then glanced at down, my big toe hovering centimeters above the glassy water. _It can't be that bad,_ I thought. _Plus, what is life without a little risk?_ **(Quote from my buddy Sirius!)**

I grinned rebelliously at Keefe and slipped my foot into the waiting liquid. I gasped, a curious sensation having crawled up my leg. It felt like I had stuck my whole limb in freezing mud, then bathed it in scalding hot water. _While_ it was being gnawed on by little fish. I yanked my toes out of the seemingly-innocent water as fast as humanly (or Elvenly) possible.

"What the hell is that?" I gasped, sitting down abruptly and massaging the affected appendage to make sure it hadn't fallen off.

Keefe smirked and settled next to me. "It's completely harmless."

"That," I said through gritted teeth, "did not answer my question. I repeat:" I jabbed my finger at the pond for emphasis, "What is that?"

"Oh, just something I came up with," he responded cheerily. "You see, I also use this little area to concoct many of my famous, or shall we say, infamous, pranks. This here is my latest, greatest one. I call it..." Here he paused, drawing out the silence for extra dramatic flair. "The G.O.O.P!"

"Goop? That's your 'greatest creation'?"

" _THE_ G.O.O.P," Keefe corrected me. "It's an acronym."

"For?" I prompted, motioning with my hands to keep going.

Keefe looked at me like it would be obvious. "The Great Obstreperous Odd Prank, of course." **(Obbbb-vvioouussssllyyy... That one's for Lydia)**

"Okaaaaaaaaay," I said. "But what is it -"

"The G.O.O.P."

"What is _The G.O.O.P._ for, anyway?"

"The perfect moment."

I just looked at him weirdly. "I am not going to even pretend to understand that brain of yours."

Keefe laughed and scooted back to lean against the rocks. I followed suit, still rubbing my leg.

We sat and stared at the stars, enjoying each other's company.

"How'd you find this place?" I asked, shattering the still air.

"Hm?" Keefe mumbled, jolting out of his thoughts. "Oh, well, I..." He reached up to scratch the back of his neck, and only then did I realize how close our hands had been. Not that I had minded.

While Keefe stuttered (for the second time that night!) I used the time to take in his appearance. All night I had avoided looking at him in fear of being caught, but now I had an excuse. Keefe was wearing a simple yet classyblue tunic that complemented his eyes and had come un-tucked from his slacks. His blonde locks, as usual, were messy, but artfully so. It made me want to run my fingers through his hair to try and tame it. His eyes... were looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"No," I replied sheepishly. Keefe sighed.

"What I said was, I found this place around the day I met you." he tugged at the hem of his shirt.

"How?" I asked, intrigued.

"Not telling," Keefe said, tilting his chin upwards, probably to hide how glassy his eyes had become. Keefe _never_ tears up, so I needed to dig deeper into this topic.

"Please tell me?" I pleaded, making puppy-dog eyes.

"No."

"Please?"

"Still no."

"I'll do anything for you," I said desperately. The sole thing that bugs me the most is when somebody tells you something, then doesn't elaborate on it.

"Okay," Keefe said, a smirk flitting across his mouth. _Oh no,_ I thought, _what have I gotten myself into this time?_

"'Kay. Deal. Now spill," I prompted.

Keefe suddenly became very interested with a piece of moss he had picked off of the wall. He fiddled with it until I suddenly grabbed his hands. Started, Keefe looked up at me.

"Stop," I said gently, still firmly grasping his hands. "You know, if it's really personal, you don't have to tell me."

"I know," he said, just as softly. "But I want to tell someone.

We sat there for a little bit longer, both frozen and waiting for the other to say something. I eventually nodded at Keefe, prompting him to start talking.

"Well, it was after a particularly vicious argument with my dad, you know, when I thought he was the evil one." I nodded again, remembering when Keefe had still sort of liked at least one parent. "I just stormed out angrily and went on a walk. I don't even remember what we were arguing about. Probably something stupid." He forced a humorless laugh. "I walked all the way here, I was so steamed up." I felt my eyes widen. I didn't even know how far away Candleshade was from Foxfire, but it had to be miles. Keefe laughed at my expression, a real laugh, too.

"Yeah, I spent most of the day just walking. Eventually, I found myself here." Suddenly, his eyes darkened. "I loved it here and wanted to stay forever. But, unfortunately, there was that obstacle of my parents. They went through the roof when I left and didn't come back. I figured they would be looking for me, so luckily I went somewhere else. They didn't find my secret place, but they found me. That was one of the first times my dad actually hurt me. He must have been angry, or worried, or both, and he just lost control. He slapped me."

I felt so horrible that Keefe had to go through all of these family troubles. He must have sensed my sorrow, for he said, "Hey. Look at me."

I looked into his (gorgeous) eyes, shifting a little bit. Keefe moved his hands so he could interlace them with mine. "This wasn't supposed to be a pity party for me. Just a place for you to relax." I nodded, but couldn't help my melancholy mood from staying.

Keefe's eyes suddenly gleamed, and he tried to pull his hands from my grasp. Predicting his move, I gripped his fingers, preventing him from tickling me.

"Oh, no you don't!" I said, already losing my clutch on his digits. With a triumphant roar, Keefe launched himself at me. I shrieked, trying to move quickly, but my still-slightly-numb leg was not very helpful. I sort of ended up flailing like a fish on land. Talk about embarrassing!

Keefe grabbed my waist, pulling me towards him, and started tickling me. I gasped for air, screeching and laughing the entire time.

Finally, Keefe ran out of vigor and we collapsed in a heap, snickering and panting. We laid there for a while, just staring at the night sky and trying to get our breath back.

Getting bored of watching the stars I had already memorized, I peeked over at Keefe. He was staring at me, a curious look in his eyes. It suddenly dawned on me how close our faces were, and how we were completely tangle up in each other. But I didn't want to move.

Keefe leaned toward me. My mind was a jumbled mess. _Oh my gosh he's going to kiss me how do you kiss? Are my lips chapped?_ _EEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!_ Eventually, I think my brain just short-circuited, then imploded on itself when his lips touched mine.

Keefe's lips were soft and sweet. After a moment, I responded, kissing him back. Our mouths fit perfectly together, and I snaked my hands up his neck to trace patterns in his hair. I don't know how long we laid there, lip-locked, but eventually we broke apart, in desperate need of oxygen.

Realizing what I just did, I pulled back quickly. Or tried to. Keefe still had his arms around my waist, and my hands were still tangled in his blonde locks.

"Chill, Foster," Keefe said, pulling me closer to him. I'm sure just then my face matched my dress perfectly.

"What was that for?" I asked, still squirming in his embrace. Keefe just held me tighter.

"What? Kissing you? I don't know," he said. "But I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"That is the most cheesy thing I've heard come out of your mouth," I said, giving up on my escape plans.

"Oh yeah," Keefe said, grinning. "One more thing."

"What?"

"Remember that deal we made earlier? Where you had to do anything I said?" Keefe asked.

"Yeah..." I said apprehensively.

"Kiss me again."

 **Hope you guys liked it! I know, it was super cheesy, sorry, but they just needed to kiss! This isn't the end of this story, I promise. I would like your guys' opinion on what should happen next, though. I have a plan for one more chapter, and that might be it. Thanks SO MUCH for reading!**

 **Oh yeah... And Meredith?**

 **GET BETTER SOON SO YOU CAN GET YOUR BUTT BACK TO GYM! Or else I'll have to do all of your bragging about the meet for you!**

 **Until next time, my lovely lambkins! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So sorry I didn't update sooner... School, gym, AWESOME TRIP TO THE COAST! This, as well as my 9-year-old computer crashing and having to get a new one. THEN, having to figure out how the new one worked. Ugh. It's so much faster now, though. :) Also, yes, I am guilty of reading. And watching Netflix. And generally avoiding writing. SORRY! Keepin' it brief, but I really want to thank EVERYONE who is reading this, ESPECIALLY MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS. You are da bomb! (Sorry, I always thank my readers every chapter, but I cannot express how grateful I am for you guys!) I can't apologize enough! I haven't updated for, like, 3 times 10 to the power of 52 years! SO SORRY!**

 **Don't own anything ;)**

* * *

"We should probably get back to the dance," I said, pushing Keefe away from me.

"Why?" he asked, struggling to keep me pressed up against him. Honestly, this whole thing embarrassed me more than I would care to admit, and I figured admitting it would be the thing Biana would force me to do if Keefe and I stayed away much longer.

"Because," I said, still trying to wiggle out of his embrace. It just caused him to tighten his arms even more.

"Please?" Keefe asked, giving me puppy-dog eyes. "Just five more minutes?"

I sighed. "Just five more minutes."

 **Biana's P.O.V.**

 _Where was Sophie?_ I thought, prowling the dance floor. Considering recent events, you could never be to careful with Sophie Foster. I mean, one moment she's here, the next she's in , I wanted to explain to her more about the Elvin tradition of singing a song when the clock struck midnight. I was so concentrated on searching for a glimpse of red that I hadn't noticed Dex until he spoke.

"Whatcha doin'?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, but quickly regained my cool. "Looking for Sophie. Have you seen her?"

"Not recently." Dex glanced at me, a curious look in his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. We stood there awkwardly, watching people whirl around us.

"Care to dance?," Dex asked eventually, the words tumbling out of him in a rush. I couldn't contain my smile. _Finally!_

"Sure," I replied, all thoughts of Sophie flying out of my head as I took his hand.

 **Sophie's P.O.V.**

"Come _on,_ Keefe!" I strained to pull him off of the ground, where he currently resided, refusing to budge. He could be _such_ a pain sometimes. Right now, he was insisting on not going back to the dance, and in order to keep me from doing so, he was laying on the ground. What goes through that boy's head, I do not know, but I swear I can see it fly out of his ears.

"Come. ON!" I demanded for a second time. _Why does he have to be so heavy?_

"But, -"

"No buts!" I hissed, pulling harder.

"Jeez, lady! You're gonna pull my arm right out of it's socket!" Keefe complained, twisting out of my grasp and standing up by himself. He muttered and cast dirty looks at me, rubbing his shoulder. I just rolled my eyes and started brushing the moss off of my dress and hair.

Fortunately, Biana had pulled my hair so tight and had put so much product in that it had virtually not moved an inch since Keefe and I had left Foxfire. I know that messy hair would definitely set off Biana's rapid-fire-questions-and-speculations alert. Since I didn't have to worry about my clothes (a floor-length dress is difficult to mess up. You just straighten it, and you're good) I started worrying about my leg.

The leg that I had stuck into the G.O.O.P. had come back awake, so I could walk on it, but it had also started to turn a nasty green color. I had asked Keefe about it, and he said that he had never seen that side affect. Maybe it was because of my natural strangeness and unpleasant habit of getting more injured than you would think is possible, I don't know. But, I wasn't really stressed about my health because of a different habit, which was that I tended to stay alive when the probability of death was overwhelming. And, if worst came to worst, (which has happened to me. A lot.) I could always rely on my trusty Healer, Elwin.

The thing that made me uneasy was this: What if someone noticed my leg? Then, Keefe and I (mostly Keefe, which is slightly reassuring) would get busted for sneaking off to make out _and_ for the prank that Keefe had come up with. I figured that my dress would hide it, and I hoped that my shoes weren't too see-through.

I looked over at Keefe to see if he was ready, but he was just standing there, moss hanging off of him everywhere. "What are you doing?" I asked, irritated that he hadn't started picking green fuzz off of himself.

He shook his head, looking a bit dazed. "I just can't get over the fact that I just kissed the Mysterious Miss F!"

I blushed, then swatted his arm. I impatiently started brushing the moss off of him myself, not noticing as a scheming smile bloomed on Keefe's lips. As I was sweeping lichen off of his chest, Keefe pulled me into an embrace and started kissing me passionately. I tried to squirm out of his grasp, but my brain just told my body to kiss him back harder.

The last coherent thought that crossed my mind before it completely turned to mush was, _Biana can wait._

 **Biana's P.O.V.**

 _Where would I be if I were Sophie?_ Dex and I had stepped off of the dance floor for a breather, and I had just remembered my search for Sophie. Possibilities of the Neverseen capturing her or Mr. Forkle taking her away flitted through my brain, and I tried to ignore them. Dex was getting us both punch while I continued my hunt for the disappearing girl. I was starting to get really worried. What if she was in danger? What if I would never see her again? What if she was dead in a ditch? What if, what if, what if...

Dex came back with the punch to find me hyperventilating slightly. "Hey," he said, setting down the cups and waving his hand in from of my face. "It's gonna be okay. I'm sure she's safe." I looked up at him, doubt written across my face.

"Here," Dex said, awkwardly pulling me into a hug. Unfortunately, the triplets, Lex, Bex, and Rex, decided to appear at that time.

"OOOOH," they cooed. "Dex has a GIRLFRIEND!" Dex sprang away from me as if I was electrified, blushing so fiercely, he appeared to be on fire.

"I do not!" he insisted indignantly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"We're telling Mom!" Rex screeched, and ran off, Lex and Bex trailing behind and giggling.

Dex rolled his eyes and turned towards me, picking up our punch. "Sorry about that."

"They were certainly... Lively," I said, snickering at the leftover color on the tips of Dex's ears.

"To say the least."

We sipped our punch, looking around us and keeping our eyes peeled for any glimpse of Sophie. Suddenly, Dex stiffened and took off.

"Hey!" I yelled, following him as fast as my pumps allowed me.

Eventually, he stopped and allowed me to catch up to him. "What was that for?" I asked, slightly out of breath. Heels are for looking good, (and taller) not speed walking.

"Isn't that Sophie?"

I looked where he was gesturing with his cup. I couldn't believe what I saw. Sophie was standing about ten yards away from me, talking animatedly to Keefe and actually looking carefree and like she was _enjoying_ herself. She was definitely not the type of elf to enjoy herself at a party. Sophie, or the Sophie I knew, was more likely to stand awkwardly in a corner and not speak to anyone until it was over.

"Why is she so happy?" I asked, then slapped my hand over my mouth. "That came out wrong. What I mean is: what is she so happy about? I mean, she doesn't really like parties, and I'm glad she's liking the party, but she just..." I trailed off, hoping Dex understood me and didn't think I was a total jerk.

He nodded, bafflement and, was that _jealously?,_ on his face. "And why is she with Keefe?"

At that moment, I realized something that had been in front of my eyes the whole time, but had refused to see it. Dex had a crush on Sophie. That explained a lot: why he was so protective over Sophie, especially when Keefe was around, why he refused to join our group sleepovers with Keefe and my brother. I guess I had been so wrapped up in my own feelings that I hadn't even noticed.

"Earth to Biana," Dex said, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Let's go ask her where she's been," I said, my observations of Dex's envy blocked out by my own.

 **Sophie's P.O.V**

"... And that's my dream about eternity without pants." Keefe finished up his story and grinned. **(Yay Lockwood and Co.! Sorry, couldn't resist)** I was laughing too hard to detect Biana's presence before she tackled me with a hug.

"Where were you?" she demanded, letting go of me. I registered Dex behind her, glaring slightly at Keefe, who smirked back triumphantly.

"Well," I said, dragging out the 'e' and scratching the back of my neck, where I could feel a blush forming.

"Long story," Keefe finished for me, smiling.

* * *

 **Sorry about the crappy chapter! It was sorta just a filler. Whatcha guys think? I'm planning on writing a chapter about the next day, then their first date, etc. (This idea came from** xoYanaaa **'s story All at Once. Thanks, xoYanaaa!)** **I might throw in a little Diana :) Let me know your opinions, please! Also, check out my friend's account, veering-northwest. She is a part of the fandoms KOTLC, Heroes of Olympus/PJO, Lockwood and Co., Harry Potter, Carry On, Maximum Ride, Ms. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, and much more! She's a wonderful writer, but I'm not sure if she's posted a story yet or not.**

 **Thanks for listening to my ramblings! Love you all! ;) Until next time... (which will hopefully be sooner :/)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey wonderful readers! I (hopefully) updated sooner than the last time :) I got many wonderful reviews, and I thank you all for that. This chapter may not be my best, I wrote it mostly on the 8-hour drive to my gym meet in Coeur d'Alene, Idaho (In which I got first on beam and vault, second on floor, third on all around, and seventh on bars, not that you care :P). I had so much fun writing this on my new computer! We now have Word 2016 and it's soooooooooooooooooooo nice! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Don't own any of the characters, they are merely previously created pawns by Shannon Messenger that I move to make a story**

* * *

I groaned and rolled over, burying my face in a very fluffy pillow. _Do I have to go, Mom?_ I fantasized managing to skip school, but I knew my mother would never let me stay home unless I was sick. I swiped at my alarm clock, aiming for the snooze button. Instead, I hit a nose and earned a surprised yelp. Then I realized where I was.

It still happened sometimes, waking up and thinking I was still a twelve-year-old human attending senior classes. I would imagine the day ahead, full of bullying and grumpy teachers. But when I opened my eyes, I'd always still be in my huge bedroom in the Elven world, and would have Foxfire to look forward to, not high school.

I peeked through my heavy eyelids to see who I hit, and was a bit shocked when Biana fell in my line of sight, huffing and rubbing her nose. Then I remembered the night before and felt my face heat up.

"Sorry," I grumbled (or something close to that), sitting up. I yawned and stretched, trying to force my exhausted brain into action.

"Good morning, sleepy-head," Biana said too cheerfully. She skipped around the room, already dressed and ready to go. I just sat on her bed and glared at her.

"Define good."

"Fine," Biana said, making a little pouty face that I wanted to slap off of her face. Sometimes I just hate that girl. "Be that way. But I think your just grumpy because you didn't get enough sleep."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I said, sarcasm so clear you would have to be either mostly deaf or below the age of three to miss. "When did you get up?"

"Oh, probably about two hours ago," she said, inspecting her perfect nails. "I had to re-paint my nails and – "

I cut her off. "And why did you wake me up this early?" I squinted at the clock, which read 6:25.

"We have to go to Foxfire, dummy," Biana said. _Crap._ She grabbed my wrists and pulled me rudely off of the bed. I pushed her away, but then instantly found myself on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Biana asked, looking down at me with a concerned face. "You just sort of crumpled." She stuck out a hand, but I ignored it and gripped the bed instead. Pulling myself up, I wobbled a little bit before falling back down. _What the heck is wrong with me?_ The reality struck me like a cold bucket of water.

I rolled some of Biana's borrowed pink pajama pants up to reveal my leg, greener than last night, with some scale-like patches of skin closer to my foot. I heard Biana gasp and start a string of questions, each one faster and more absurd than the last. I disregarded my friend, and instead looked at my other limb. I sucked in a breath at what I saw.

Overnight, whatever was happening had apparently spread to my other leg and had made it so both were hard to control. I rolled up my shirt a little bit to see that the color had spread about midway up my belly, like poison.

Biana, not to be unnoticed anymore, screamed, "MOM!" at the top of her lungs. I was quick to shush her, but not quick enough.

Della burst into the room. "What? What is it?"

"It's Sophie," Biana said, pointing a finger at me. "She's green."

My friend's mom rushed to my side and knelt down, tenderly touching my skin. I had become hot and sweaty, and her fingers felt like heaven, cold as a cucumber on my cucumber-colored legs. Though it felt nice for me, it didn't feel as good on her end. Della quickly pulled back her hand, and instead stared at me worriedly.

"You feel like you've been tested for Freezing multiple times," she said. Biana shuddered, obviously remembering standing in an oven for a whole class period.

"Did you do anything out of the ordinary last night?" Biana pressed, probably also attempting to extract from me where Keefe and I had been at the dance.

"Oh, I know what this is from," I said, pulling out my Imparter. "I just don't know how to fix it."

"Who are you calling?"

"Elwin."

"I've never seen anything like this before," Elwin said, rubbing his chin. He had arrived at Everglen about ten minutes ago and was still puzzling over my situation. I had called Keefe, too, so I could ask him about the G.O.O.P., but he had yet to arrive, as well as Edaline and Grady did. Fitz and Biana had left for Foxfire, much to Biana's dismay, and Alden was at work, so it was only Della, Elwin, and I.

"So you can't feel anything in your legs?" the bespectacled doctor asked me, continuing to flash lights around my green skin.

"No."

I jumped (which made Elwin jump, since I almost hit him with my limp leg) as a sharp 'ding' rang throughout the mansion. Della rushed out of the room, blinking in and out with worry.

Moments later, Keefe and my folks hustled through the doorway, each one looking more concerned than the last. Edaline and Grady both hurried to my side, and Keefe looked about to do the same, but I shot him a warning look. I didn't want to have to deal with relationship questions as well as the frantic "are you okay," the general "does this hurt," and the unusual "have you been kidnapped in the last 48 hours."

After the newcomers were properly assured that I was fine, Keefe spoke up. "So, has Sophie told you about what happened?"

"No," Elwin said. "She wanted to wait until you were here."

Keefe looked relieved and uncomfortable at the same time, if that was possible. "Well, you see, there's this prank I've been wanting to pull…"

"Go on," Grady said, looking about ready to make Keefe jump out a window.

So Keefe explained the whole thing: that we had gone to his secret cove to get some fresh air and be away from the noise (not that he had brought me there in his arms, thankfully, or what had happened there), and that I stuck my foot in the "G.O.O.P". Keefe also said that my leg turned green that night, but it didn't seem to affect anything other than the color of my skin. Then he carried on to explain what was in the liquid, but only Elwin really followed him, nodding at ingredients that sounded like gibberish.

"I see," the Elvin doctor said one Keefe was finished. "It could either be an allergy, because we all know Sophie has an abundance of those," he winked at me, "or it could be the mix of chemicals together."

"So what do we do?" Edaline and Della demanded at the same time.

"Well, for a temporary fix, I can give her a potion to allow her to walk," Elwin replied, "which will allow me to figure out a cure."

Everyone in the room, including me, watched with hopeful eyes as he rummaged around in his bag for the right bottle. My optimism dimmed a little when the flask he pulled out had about a tablespoon of the most disgusting liquid (if you could even call it that) sloshing around inside. The mixture I would have to drink was a vile yellow-brown color and had the exact consistency of chunky river mud. When the rubber stopper was pulled out, a smell rivaling that of Iggy's unfortunate gas releases wafted through the room, making me want to vomit on the spot.

"It's not all too pleasant, but it'll help you get back on your feet," Elwin said, offering me the vial. I pinched my nose and tipped the sludge into my mouth, forcing it down despite the urge to gag.

Instantly, feeling surged through my whole body. I felt like I had chugged 20 gallons of coffee, ran a marathon, then drank some more coffee. I was jittery and exhausted at the same time, but at least I could feel my legs.

"What is that stuff?" I asked, handing the container back to Elwin.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Keefe exclaimed, looking nauseated. "Foster over here is practically screaming at me with her feelings!"

"Oh, it's just something I made to increase the body's sensors," Elwin said. The twinkle had returned to his eye, and its familiarity made me smile. "Today, you might notice that some lights are too bright, or the hallways are too loud. Don't stress about it, it's normal with this kind of potion."

"Okay." I stood up, grateful to be able to again.

"You'd better hurry if I want to get to Foxfire before your second class," Della said, nodding to my uniform on the bed. "And you too, Keefe."

* * *

 **So, green leg may be a problem :) I was going to write about the whole school day, but I decided to split it into two chapters since this got a little long. And boring :/ Sorry! I promise more will happen in the next chapter. Also, please post requests for any fics you want. I have listed most of my fandoms on my bio. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Αντίο για τώρα!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salutations, my fair readers. And, great apologies for not updating sooner. I had a small case of writer's block, and a huge gym meet, and the end of a term, and a fairly big science project to turn in, so sorry if this chapter is crappy :/ So sad that Spring Break is almost over :( But, on a happier note, some Team Foster-Keefe in this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **As you all (hopefully) know, I DO NOT own KOTLC. Unfortunately. Cuz if I did, then I would make sure to release Lodestar BEFORE November 1st.**

* * *

I squinted my eyes as Keefe and I entered Foxfire. Whatever concoction Elwin had given me, it was definitely doing it's job, but not only on my legs. My senses were practically overloading with the bright lights and pressing silence of the empty halls.

Walking down the halls was a very quiet affair, both of us too caught up in what happened to really do anything more than walk and look like zombies. Only when we reached my locker and I had licked the DNA strip (I couldn't tell what it tasted like because my amplified taste buds made it _extremely_ sweet) did Keefe break the peace.

"Hey."

"What?" I asked, turning around to face him, my voice sounding sharper to my ears than I intended. I guess I sort of blamed him for my new condition. He reached for my hand, and I almost pulled away, but I decided to see what he had to say. **(Hey, that rhymed!)**

"Are you doing okay?" Keefe questioned, with actual concern in his eyes that I hadn't seen since, well, never (at almost no time could Keefe be seen without a mischievous look).

"Well, besides having green skin and not being able to feel my legs without a potion, then, yeah, couldn't be better!" I snapped, suddenly losing it. I was exhausted and I wasn't sure my (very enhanced) nerves could take any more stress or excitement on right now, especially a relationship. I tried to yank my hands from Keefe's, but he held on tight.

"I know you blame me," he said, looking genuinely apologetic, "and I'm sorry, but I didn't know that The G.O.O.P. would have such an effect like this." Keefe squeezed my hands and tingles shot up my arms, which I am going to blame on the potion. "I'm so, _so_ sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Throughout his little speech, I could feel myself softening (and it didn't help that Keefe was doing puppy-dog eyes). I also couldn't help noticing the extreme cheesiness, which made me giggle.

"What?" Keefe asked. "Was it something I said?" His eyebrows drew together.

"Oh, nothing," I said, trying to kill my snickers and disguise them with a cough. Then, I looked deep into his eyes, and said in the most serious, and probably ridiculous, tone, "I forgive you."

In seconds, we were leaning on each other because our legs were weak from laughter. As the excitement died down, I reached into my locker to grab my things for class, but was interrupted (yet again) by Keefe's hand on my wrist.

Sighing, I turned around. I was starting to think that boy just liked the feel of my hands. "What is it now?"

Keefe, looking anywhere but me, shifted awkwardly. "Well, um, you know... I was just -"

"Spit it out."

"Um, I was thinking about last night and, er, was wondering what it, you know, meant."

Now I was the one squirming uncomfortably. "Um, well, er -"

"Spit it out." Keefe grinned as he reused my line.

"Well, Iwastinkingthatifyouwantedtowecouldsortofgoouttogetherbutitwouldprobablyhavetobesecretbecauseofmydadandeveryoneatthisschoollikestogetinyourbuisness," I gushed, forcing everything I had been thinking about out of my mouth in one breath.

Keefe just looked at me and blinked. "What?"

I sighed. "Yes, I will go out with you, but -"

He interrupted me with a kiss.

I was so surprised that for a second I didn't react. I just wasn't used to using my lips for anything other than talking and the occasional whistle, so this was _very_ new to me. Before Keefe pulled away, I carefully kissed him back, attempting to remember what I did last night. I gave up thinking when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

We pulled away, breathless, and I touched my lips gently. Elwin's potion had made the kiss practically electric, and my mouth and waist still tingled from Keefe's touch.

When he leaned in to continue, I pushed him back lightly. "You have to promise me one thing, though."

"Anything."

"We have to keep this secret. Our relationship, at least for now."

"What?" Keefe exclaimed. "Why?"

"Let's just say that there are many people who want me gone, and I don't need to add about 200 girls to that list," I said, which made Keefe wiggle his eyebrows. "Also, I'm not sure that my dad would... approve of me dating you, or anyone in this universe. Except maybe Dex."

"Gotcha. Shall we go to class?" He offered me his arm. I smiled and looped mine through his.

"We shall."

* * *

"Where were you guys this morning?" Dex asked Keefe and I as we sat down at our usual lunch table.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Keefe said, biting into a small fruit that looked like a purple candied kumquat. "Foster got into trouble and I had to get her out."

"No!" I exclaimed, swatting his arm and making the fruit he was eating smash into his nose. Keefe grumbled something about napkins and left his seat. "I woke up and I couldn't feel my legs, so I called Elwin and Keefe -"

"Why Keefe?" asked Dex. Biana, who had been unusually quiet today, gave him the type of look that a Froster would give someone they wished to freeze.

"I wanted to see if he had pranked me or something, cuz it looked sort of like his work. My legs are all green!"

"And did he?" Fitz chimed in.

"Well, sort of," I said, scratching my head. "It's complicated."

Fitz, Dex, and Biana all opened their mouths to question me, but luckily Keefe swooped in and plopped down next to me, his face now fruit free. He flung his arm around my shoulders and said, "You guys all look like a bunch of fish." Keefe then proceeded to mime a fish by opening and closing his mouth.

I quickly shrugged his arm off, which made him stop making idiotic faces and glance my way. I gave him a knowing look, attempting to remind him of the rule: no PDF so no one will know.

I started to eat my lunch, but stopped my fork halfway to my mouth when I noticed the looks people were giving each other. Fitz was glaring at Keefe, who was blissfully unaware and currently stuffing his face. Dex was also scowling at Keefe, and Biana was staring daggers at Dex, probably _because_ he was glaring at Keefe. The whole thing just reeked of jealousy.

We continued on with lunch, pretending that nobody noticed that moment (some of us didn't have to pretend, like Mr. Ignorant who was sitting next to me). Small talk flitted throughout the table, and we parted our separate ways when the bell rang **(does Foxfire even have a bell system?)** I walked to class deep in thought, more than my next course, Linguistics, on my mind. I was so engrossed with my speculations and such that I didn't even notice Keefe until he bumped me.

"Hey."

"Hi, Keefe."

"We should hang out after school."

I started to protest about how we need to keep our whole "relationship" thing hush-hush, but Keefe stopped me by saying, "We can meet where we did last night, so people won't see us."

"Okay, I guess," I said, my heart speeding up at the thought of New Year's Eve.

"Then it's a date."

* * *

 **Sorry about the not-so-great chapter... It was sort of (another) filler. Pleeze give me tips and ideas if you have any you desperately want to share. I will hopefully be able to update sooner next time, since my gymnastics season is over and I will now have (relatively) free weekends. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING AND REVIEWING! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

 **Farewell! Adieu!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey lovely readers! SO SORRY I didn't update sooner... life (and books) happens... anyway, thanks everyone for reviewing and reading my story! It means a lot to me :) I'll keep it brief, since it's been a while, and also I have to go to school :P Hope you guys like it (definitely not my best, sorta rushed, many apologies)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **(Don't own, yada yada)**

* * *

And so began our secret relationship.

It was hard to find the right balance in public so that Keefe and I weren't too close, but also weren't avoiding each other. I was pretty sure Biana suspected something, but so far no one had asked me (or Keefe) about our situation.

* * *

I rang the bell outside of the light gate at Everglen as I adjusted the strap on my overnight bag. It had been about a month since Keefe and I "officially" declared we were dating (to each other. I know, it's sort of depressing).

"Sophie's here, Mom!" I heard Biana shout. The glamorous gates slowly opened and a dark shape darted out and grabbed my arm. "Come on! We have lots of things to do!"

I groaned, but couldn't help grinning. I had made an agreement with my friend that if she would let me play Base Quest with the boys, then I would let her go all girly on me.

As Biana pulled me through their kitchen, I waved to Biana's parents, who looked at me sympathetically.

"Hi, Sophie," said Della. Alden just smiled back, but I could have sworn he had muttered "good luck."

Up the stairs we went, then past many, _many_ doors, finally arriving at Biana's room (I feel like I spend more time in this room than in my own!).

"Dump your stuff there, and let's get to work."

"But you said we could play Base Quest first!"

"I said no such thing."

"Pleeeeaaasse?" I asked, pouting and attempting puppy-dog eyes. Apparently, my attempt worked because Biana sighed.

"Fine," she said. "Those big brown eyes should have a warning label on them or something."

I blushed and turned away, putting my stuff on her huge bed. "Are Keefe and Fitz ready to get their butts kicked?"

Biana cackled evilly. Since she had mastered the art of Vanishing, and I could use my Telepathy skills to locate people, we had been the unbeatable team.

"Hey!" Fitz said, popping his head through the doorway. "We heard that!"

"What?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes and trying not to smile.

"Yeah," Keefe said, coming in behind Fitz. "You guys should be the ones preparing for the most epic takedown of all time!"

"That's what you said last time," Biana pointed out, smirking triumphantly.

"And the time before that," I added.

"And - "

"Enough," Fitz said, flustered. Keefe just grinned and winked, which made my stomach do a weird little tap dance.

"Well, I guess we'll settle this on the battlefield," Biana said, a wicked glint in her eyes, as she strode confidently past the boys. I quickly followed, Fitz and Keefe on my tail.

We reached the big meadow, and the game began. Of course, it was boys against girls (though Keefe put up a fight to be on my team). We had to set up some regulations, ability-wise, since there was literally no way to beat me if I used my "finding" talent. I couldn't use my built-in locator and couldn't teleport to the other side, Keefe couldn't use his Empath talent to find me ("But I can't turn it off!" he protested), and both Fitz and I couldn't read people's minds.

Luckily, Biana could still Vanish, so we definitely would win. I chose our usual spot, the huge tree in the left of the field, and the boys took the smaller, bush-like, plant about a football field away (I tried explaining this measurement to Biana, but she kept getting hung on the part where people tackled each other on a field)

("What a weird thing to do for fun!")

Anyway, there wasn't much vegetation for cover, so that was definitely a plus. I would be a distraction and transfer my thoughts to Biana so she could see what was going on.

"You ready yet?" Keefe shouted at us from his base. I couldn't see Fitz from my position.

"Are you guys questing first, or are we?" I replied.

"You did last time, it's our turn!" Fitz demanded, poking his head out from around the bush.

"Ready?" I asked Biana, who kept blinking in and out of sight.

On her nod, I shouted, "GO!"

I watched carefully as the boys immediately split and ran opposite ways. They were constantly trying new tactics, convinced that Biana and I had memorized the last one.

"You know the plan, right?" I quizzed Biana.

"You stay here and call for help when needed, I scout around-"

"How do you scout?"

Biana sighed, "Invisible, of course. And I try to find them."

"And what do you do when you find them?"

"I either do a bird call to alert you, or tag them by myself if I can."

"Perfect. Now shoo!" I said, pushing her in the direction of where Fitz went. She rolled her eyes at me, then vanished.

Biana and I had this game down to an art. She would scout for our biggest threat (Fitz in the majority of the games, considering his ability) while I waited at the base.

I circled the tree, alert for any sound, or movement, at all. I was fairly certain that Keefe would try and touch the base without me noticing, so I was determined to _notice_.

About 5 minutes into the game, with still no sound from Biana, and no appearance by Keefe, I was starting to get bored. I was tempted to sit down in the tall grass and rest, but I am not a quitter. So, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes for two seconds, and opened them, planning on refocusing, but instead seeing Keefe trying to sneak past me. He hadn't yet realized that I saw him, so I just watched out of the corner of my eye, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous waddle he was doing.

When he got close to the tree, I abruptly turned and tackled him, shouting, "GOTCHA!"

"Ahh!" Keefe screamed, startled, as I landed on top of him. I laughed at his high-pitched yelp, then grinned. "BIANA! Keefe down!"

The boy squirmed under me, trying to get up, so I shifted, and ended up straddling his torso. He continued to struggle, but eventually gave up. I beamed down at Keefe and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"So," I said, putting my elbow on his chest and propping up my chin with my hand, "How's life?"

"Pretty good," he replied, smirking. "I mean, it could be better. Like, for instance, I would like to not be on the ground with 100 pounds of Sophie on me... Wait a minute, that actually sounds pretty nice, when I phrase it like that."

I blushed and slapped his cheek, embarrassed. Keefe just wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

We sat like that for who knows how long. _Where was Biana?_

Keefe and I conducted small talk, and I realized that since I was distancing myself from him, I hadn't really been able to see him that often (Shocker, right?).

The chatter died down, and I sighed, resting my head on his chest. I mean, honestly, how long does it take to hunt down a fashion-cautious 17 year old boy?

Keefe gave me a smug look and kissed my nose, making me giggle. Or, I would have giggled, if Biana hadn't suddenly appeared in the tall grass and shouted, "I KNEW IT!"

Both Keefe and I jumped, and I fell off of him. I'm pretty sure my face was so red it was purple, and even Keefe was flushed.

As I glared daggers at Biana, Fitz came up beside Biana, looking slightly awkward, but smiling none-the-less. I groaned and buried my face in my arms. I knew my life was going to get a whole lot harder know that Biana knew about my relationship.

* * *

 **Sorry, crappy chapter (and ending) I might end this fic soon, cuz I don't want it to drag on with no purpose... Sorry, it wasn't that greatly written, if you know what I mean, cuz I'm updating this before school (EEK!) Sorry about the long wait (again) and hope this helps your Monday!**

 **Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey fellow nerds! SOSOSOSO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE EARLIER! I started this chapter 2 times before I finally got a grip on myself and powered through on the 3rd time. So, this is my last chapter of this story, and I hope you guys like the ending and it is satisfactory. THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED AND TOLD ME TO KEEP GOING! Honestly, those comments made my day and you don't understand how much they helped to make me feel guilty so I actually WROTE. I love every single one of you readers! Again, sorry for the super-late update :\  
** **Also, Harry Potter fans, I hope you all got the Cursed Child and are enjoying it. I went to the midnight release :))) SCORPIUS IS SO SWEET!**

 **Reminder: this takes place about 11 years after the last chapter, to Sophie is around 27 years old.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the place, or anything. :(**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _About 11 years later..._

My eyelids snapped open. I shivered a little, my own ragged breathing tearing at my ears. I half sat up, ready to jump into action, to fight for my friends, to run. But after a second, I sank back into my pillow, letting out a tense breath. _It was only a dream._

Almost every night, numerous horrors creep into my dreams. Images of the Neverseen returning, friends going evil, and other, equally unnerving delusions. It always takes me ages to fall back asleep after what Keefe and I call "nerve dreams." After the fall of Neverseen, which happened when I was about 18, our side was beaten and battered. A surprising amount of elves had gone over to the other "team", so to speak, including Keefe, and few returned alive. Luckily, Keefe managed to make it back with lots of planning, double-double crossing, and back-stabbing. That small percentage that came home to their families had extreme PTSD, as well as most of the elves that fought on the battle field. Multitudes of citizens of the Lost Cities had family members or friends who had betrayed them, or even died, counting me. Emotional scars reside next to physical ones.

Because of this, counselling was offered to everyone, so every Thursday at 5 o'clock, an hour of Keefe and my time is devoted to reliving stressful moments and learning to accept them. Along with horrifying memories, the war left me with dreams that always marred my sleep and stayed with me until the small hours of the morning. Keefe experiences these, too, and we always wake the other up when our nerves get the better of us (which is why we named them "nerve dreams").

I rolled over and nudged the man sleeping next to me. "Keefe," I whispered, after glancing at the clock. It was almost 4 in the morning.

"Keefe," I repeated a little louder, my nudge turning into more of a shake. "Wake up! I had a bad dream."

"Whasamatter?" Keefe mumbled, turning a groggy eye my way. Seeing my tight, white face woke him up a little more.

"Had another dream," I muttered as he pulled me into a sideways hug.

"Aw, babe, it's okay," Keefe said into my messy hair. I squirmed closer and breathed in his familiar, sleepy scent, which helped calm me a little bit. "What was it about this time?"

Wrapping my arms around his torso as if to draw support from Keefe's stomach, I spoke. "It was the one where you stayed with the Neverseen, and you killed so many people -"

Keefe cut me off with a kiss. "It's okay. I'm here now. None of that happened."

I looked into his eyes and tried to believe him. "But it was so real -"

He pressed his lips against mine again. I leaned into him, so happy that he had come back, that everything had turned out okay. I couldn't help thinking of what could have happened, though, and as a result the kiss turned slightly sour.

Abruptly, as if Keefe had read my thoughts (on second thought, he probably just read my emotions), he flipped me on top of him and started tickling me. I snorted with laughter, squirming in my nightshirt and trying to get away from Keefe's attack, but he was much bigger and stronger than me, so I didn't stand much of a chance. Finally I just gave in, and eventually he stopped.

I lay on Keefe for a while, both of us grinning like twelve-year-old boys after doing something remarkably ridiculous, our smiles slightly sheepish but mostly giddy. My silliness faded away fast, though, and then was replaced with the crushing reality of what had happened.

Even though the time of the Neverseen, and the battle, was almost 10 years ago, I still get moments of shock that grasp my whole body and don't let go. My therapist says that it's only a panic attack, but it doesn't feel like that. It feels like every event for the last ten years ago was mushed all together into a heavy block, then dropped on me. I can't breath, and my whole body hurts _so_ bad. My brain relives all of the awful memories, the heartbreak, the trauma; there isn't enough space in my head, and some of the thoughts leak out of my mouth in anguished squeaks, and I can't move, I can't breath, I can't _live -_

"Soph?" Keefe's gentle voice shattered the spell, but the broken shards still pierced the backs of my eyeballs, and I squeeze my lids together as if to smother the pain. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I managed to grunt out, now pressing my shaking hands to my face. "Another attack."

"They're coming less and less now, though," Keefe stated, trying to pick out the positives of seizing up and freaking out on top of your boyfriend (trust me, there are absolutely none. Keefe just likes to waste his time).

"Yeah, I suppose." I curled my toes into his pajama pants, gripping the fabric until I felt my feet go numb and tingly.

"Want some coffee?" Keefe asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and scooping me up in his arms. "It's not like we're gonna get much more sleep."

A few years ago, I had gotten Dex to help me make a coffee machine work without an outlet. That was when the nightmares were every night, and Keefe and I would always be exhausted in the morning. Yes, the elves had their own version of caffeine, but none as powerful as a nice cup of black coffee. Now, Keefe is used to the beverage, and it's a normality for him.

I settled into Keefe's arms and a smile ghosted across my mouth. I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful person love me.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I yelled up to Keefe, who was practically running with boyish excitement.

"You'll see," he called back to me, but slowed down so I could catch up.

After our early morning coffee, in which Keefe dumped a ton sugar in his cup (as always) and I scolded him for it (as always), he had announced that he had a surprise for me. He said he had been planning it for another day, but since we were up so early and it was clear, we would do it today.

"Are we almost there?"

"Almost."

Hurrying along with Keefe, I looked around at my surroundings. We were now walking over rolling hills, which were just visible in the almost-nonexistent light that tints the dark right before dawn. The grass was crisp with fresh frost, and I savored the crunching sound of it under my boots. Late September has always been one of my favorite times of year; The brisk mornings chased by sunny, warm afternoons, green leaves hiding an occasional red or orange one, wobbly sunlight.

I noticed a familiar layout of hills and sucked in a cold breath. "Wait... " I said, grabbing Keefe's hand. "Are we where I think we are?"

Keefe grinned. "You'll see," he repeated

As we walked on, now hand and hand, my suspicions were confirmed. I soon saw the fence that keeps injured animals from wandering too far, and then the little patch of black on one of the hills, a slightly deeper obsidian than the sky, that I knew was the house of the Ruewens. We were by Havenfield, my childhood home, and the place where my adoptive parents reside, still taking care of animals.

"What are we doing at Havenfield?" I asked Keefe.

For the third time, he said, "You'll see."

I tucked a strand of my waist length hair, which was still wet from my quick shower and adding to my slight shivering, behind my ear with my free hand. I haven't been to see Grady and Edaline for a long time. I'm always busy, and when I have a break from the hustle and bustle of adult life, they are off somewhere being adventurous. I can't tell you how many times I've heard, "Honey, I'm sorry, but we're going on a trip."

Keefe glanced at me and noticed my chattering teeth. "Almost there," he assured me.

After a few frozen moments, Keefe finally stopped at the ledge looking over the beach and caves where I had gotten kidnapped.

"Ah, the good old days," I said sarcastically. He laughed and used our joined hands to pull me close to him, my back against his chest. Winding his arms around me, Keefe kissed the top of my damp head.

"It'll be just a few minutes now," he said mysteriously.

"Until what?"

"Time will tell." At this comment, I looked up at him and scowled. He just gave me a oddly nervous smirk and pecked the tip of my cold nose.

We stood in silence. I pretended to sulk about Keefe not telling me anything, but my curiosity got the best of me and I ended up getting just as excited as Keefe was.

I looked out at the sky and watched the deep, velvet blue slowly get eaten away by a purple-y periwinkle, then pushed back even further by salmon. Keefe's arms tightened around me as the sun poked it's head out from the horizon and I gasped. It was beautiful. Rays of newborn sunshine reflected off of the sea, turned a brilliant watercolor of oranges, deep reds, purples, and blues by the radiant sky.

"It's gorgeous," I whispered, and turned to Keefe, who had let go of me moments ago. When I turned to my right, an even more perfect scene than the sunrise greeted me and made me clap my hands to my mouth: Keefe was on one knee and holding a little, black velvet box that was open to reveal an elegant gold ring set with tiny diamonds and rubies that gracefully curled around each other and reflected the stunning sunrise.

Keefe smiled his slightly lopsided smile that I had fallen in love with the day I had met him, then took a deep breath.

"Sophie Elizabeth Foster, you are the bravest, funniest, smartest, and most talented woman I have ever had the honor to meet. Every morning, when I wake up (or am woken up) and look at you, my breath is always taken away by your true, pure beauty." Keefe paused, and I let out a sound that resembled a happy cat being strangled. "You understand me better than anyone, and always comfort me when I'm feeling down. I hope you will let me spend the rest of my life with you so I can always be humbled by your amazing personality and your beautiful, brown eyes."

I gave an unstable grin. Any moment now, I was bound to break into tears.

"This ring represents my love, which is, by no means, can be contained in one piece of jewelry. It represents that magical New Year's night when I finally realized my feelings for you, and when we started this wonderful journey that will hopefully last forever. It represents my promise to forever stay by your side if you'll let me.

"So, Soph, will you marry -"

I stopped his adorable speech by tackling him and pressing my mouth on his. The ring box was smushed painfully in between our stomachs, but neither of us cared. Keefe pulled his arms out from under me and hooked them around my waist as I slipped my fingers into his wonderful hair. We stayed like that for possibly forever, our lips moving in wonderful synchronization. I was crying a little from happiness, and I had to pull back to wipe my eyes.

Keefe pulled the box out from under me and grabbed my left hand. He slipped the ring on my fourth finger, and I kissed him again.

"Yes, Keefe Sencen, I will marry the crap out of you!"

* * *

 **Well, that's it... I hope you enjoyed the ending! I sorta stole that whole "I will marry the crap out of you" from Psych, sorry bout that ;) Thanks again for reading my story! I am hoping to write more fics, so please give me some suggestions on fandoms that you want fics for in the comments. I love you all and REALLY hope you guys liked my Team Foster-Keefe ramblings! Stay classy and hope y'all are as excited for Nov. 1st as me. If you guys want to see my fan art, which I am just starting to post, my Tumblr is siriusly-hot... I'm not on there much**

 **THANKS AGAIN! 3**

 **Au revoir pour le moment! (goodbye for now!)**


End file.
